Stay
by Miss.Engel
Summary: Esme's a college student who's fallen for her married college professor, Mr. CHarles. Will he leave his wife for her? Or will she finally get fed up? Tune in to find out. Rated T for now. AU/AH.
1. Why don't you stay?

**Author's Note: **First and foremost: Atom of Eve isn't done for. I promise, I will update it soon. I just am taking a break right now. Random story I've started. I don't know if I will finish it or not. But I figured I'd post it and let you guys decide on whether it should be told or not. **[On this note, after turning it over in my head all day (**_instead of studying for my finals like I should have been_**), I've decided to change the man in her life's name. It'll no longer be Carlisle, but instead Charles. (**_which, if you are a die hard, you know was her first husband_**). Now, this is coming from two points. Me not wanting to kill Carlisle's Character (**_because, after all, he is a good guy._**), and thinking of how it's going to end, it just wasn't going to work out. So here, a revamped chapter. ] **

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything.

**Why don't you stay?**

The shrill ring of his cellphone woke me up. Biting my lip, I acted as if I was still asleep as I felt him slip out of bed. He left silently, like he did most nights, with a small click of the door shutting. I rolled over and pulled his pillow into my arms, squeezing tight. I felt my throat close up as the tears starting falling, my breaths coming in quick rasps. I shouldn't feel this way. We always agreed it was nothing more. Just fun. If that's it, then why did I always feel this way when he left? I wiped the tears away quickly, and tried to force myself to go to sleep. Failing, I sat up, looking around. Another 3 am wake up call. Why couldn't he just leave her? Wrapping my arms around my legs, I laid my head on my knees. I couldn't help but remember the first time we met, bringing a smile to my face. It was cold that morning, my first day of college. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, looking down at the map of my classes, when I ran into him, spilling both of our coffees all over us.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" I collected our papers, handing him his.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled,wiping at his papers with his shirt sleeve. "It must be your first day. Am I right?"

"Mhmm." I nodded, pushing my glasses back.

"Well then, welcome. What's your first class?" He asked, peering down at the paper in my hands.

"In-intro to Psychology." I managed to mutter, handing him the paper. What is going on, Em? You don't normally act like this around boys. Hell, boys usually act like this around you. What is so special about this boy? Looking up, my breath caught in my throat. He was gorgeous.

"Ah, what a coincidence. I have that class today as well. What are the odds?" He smirked, handing it back. "Follow me, and you won't be lost." he motioned for me to follow him, and quickly started across the large lawn of the campus. "So, are you into psychology? Or is this just a 'what the heck let's give it a try' type thing?" He asked as I fought to keep up with his long legs.

"I've been interested in it since I was a sophomore in high school. It's my little obsession." I smiled. I was really proud of myself. I knew more about it then most average kids.

"That's awesome. I love hearing about freshmen who are almost positive about their majors." He smiled, and paused at a door. "Ah, this is it. Go on in, I have to take care of something right quick."

I nodded, unable to speak, afraid of sounding like an idiot and headed into the big room. Looking around the crowded room, I found an empty seat in the front. Sighing, I sat down, and fidgeted with my hair. Breath, Esme. No one is starring at you. I tried, unsuccessfully to convince myself. I had almost given up and just walked out when he walked back in.

"Hey, Mr. Charles." a cute brunette girl said, smiling up at him.

"Hello, Christina. How was your winter break?" He asked, making small talk.

"It was alright. Stayed with the family. How was yours?" She giggled, batting her eyelashes. I gagged slightly. It was nauseating how obvious she was.

"It was alright." he smiled at me, and walked towards the front of the class. "Alright, alright. Everyone settle down. Class is about to start. I take it you all did you assignments, correct?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as everyone but me laughed. I shifted nervously in my seat, afraid to make eye contact with him. "Ok ok. You guys have an extra week. Just because I'm in a good mood today. Besides, I see a few new faces in the crowd this semester, and I know the councilor probably "forgot" to tell them about the assignment for over the winter break. Which, wouldn't surprise me." he shrugged, grinning at me. "But, I have an issue to deal with today, and I know majority of you are going to head to listen to Mrs. Dean's speech, right?" he asked, looking around as everyone nodded. "Good. We'll just call it an early day and I'll let you all get to work on those projects I know you haven't finished. That's it for today, class dismissed." He smiled as everyone was leaving.

Deep breath, breathe. I plastered a smile on my face and walked up to him, waiting on him to finish shaking hands with everyone as they left.

"Can I help you?" he smiled as the last person stepped out.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could get the assignment." I mumbled, not looking up from my hands.

"Sure, here." He smirked, handing me the piece of paper.

"Thanks so much." I smiled in response.

"No problem." He smiled.

He started to say something else, but I couldn't understand him. His voice had been taken over by a loud beeping sound. Groaning, I rolled over and slammed my hand down onto the snooze button. Yawning, I sat up, and stretched. Good thing it was Saturday... I glanced over at my cell phone and opened it, checking even though I knew better. No new calls or messages. I sat it back down, and headed to the kitchen, set on making breakfast. I had just started cracking the eggs into a bowl when a knock came at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, looking through the eye hole. Huh. No one there. Shrugging, I opened it and glanced around. "Hello?" I asked into the hallway, as I looked down, and gasped. It was a dozen tulips. But from who? I wonder... I picked up the flowers and shut the door behind me, checking to see if there was a card. Interesting... no card, no person. I wonder who sent them? Sitting them down on the counter, I went back to work on breakfast. I couldn't help but glance at them every once in a while, while I ate. It just puzzled me. There wasn't any one I knew of that could've sent them to me. Except maybe.... but no. I refuse to let myself think it was him. If I did, I would just get my hopes up, only to have them crushed. Frowning, I left to shower before work.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **This originally was going to be a RosexEmmett story, but Rose is just too self centered to be the "other woman" in a relationship. I've currently got a somewhat AlicexJasper story going on, but it's no where near being ready to be posted. So, if you'll wait, it should be put up in a few days. **[There, like I said – he's been replaced. ]** Review, lovelies.

**Xoxoxo**

**-Me**


	2. Humble

**Author's Note: **I really do like this chapter. And story. I tried to keep as true to Esme's story as possible. Not exactly like hers, but as close as I can be without actually copying S. Meyer's story. I kept her humble and very motherly, like I always thought she'd be.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Esme...or Charles. But, lynne's mine. :)

**Humble**

"Woah. Who sent you flowers?" Lynne, my room mate asked as we walked back into the apartment after dinner.

I shrugged. "I don't know. They dropped them off this morning. No card, no person. Just flowers."

"That's weird. I wonder who did..." She trailed off, and raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Do you think it could possibly have been..?"

"No no. of course not." I shook my head, refusing to let the thought into my head.

"Why not? Maybe he finally left her." She shrugged slightly, and leaned on the counter. "I heard him leave last night. Same time as always, right?"

I nodded, busying myself with wiping down the counter, refusing to acknowledge the tears that were on the brink of falling.

"Psht. What a douche bag." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Why do you stay with him?"

"I don't know.... he's just.... amazing." I looked up at her with a smile.

"But he treats you terrible. Why would you want to be with that?" She asked, looking bewildered.

"I dunno." I whispered, wiping at the tears. "I'm going to bed. Night." I turned, grabbing my pint of Rocky Road from the freezer and a spoon. Screw my diet. I couldn't care less if I gained fifty pounds tomorrow.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, with a concerned face.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me." I faked a smile as I walked back to my room.

"Just yell if you need anything." She called after me.

"Okay." I yelled back, settling down into bed, flipping on the television.

I wonder what he's doing right now.... I thought, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels and shoveling in another spoonful of ice cream. Mmm. Heaven. I don't know how I did without this for so long. All for him. I shook my head, settling on some stupid sitcom I didn't even like. I finished off the carton in record time, my stomach turning. I shouldn't have eaten all that. I sighed, looking down at the carton. Sighing, I sat it beside me, going back to the mindless sitcom. How could anyone stand to watch this crap? I wondered, starting to pay attention. There was a young girl who was stressing over her math test the next day and the fact her boyfriend hadn't called her back. I snorted, rolling onto my side, and flipped the tv off. I starred at the clock for the longest time, the minutes changing ever so slowly. I must've started to doze off because the next thing I knew, a soft knock came at my door.

"Em?" Lynne asked, poking her head in.

"Huh, yeah?" Half asleep, I sat up, and ended up knocking over the carton, spilling the spoon across the bed.

"There's someone here to see you." She whispered, coming in to sit beside me on the bed.

"Huh? Who is it?" I asked, looking over at the clock. It read midnight.

"Guess." She rolled her eyes, indicating that I knew.

"Oh, right." I nodded, the wheels turning in my head. Charles was here. "Tell him I'll be right there. I have to freshen up." I smiled, pulling back the covers as I got up.

"Right. So, put him on the couch with a beer and turn the tv on?" She asked sarcastically as I walked into the bathroom.

"Yep. Get too it." I laughed, shutting and locking the door behind me, as I stepped over to the tub and started the shower.

"Esme?" Charles called through the door as I stripped off my clothing.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I called, sitting on the edge, feeling the water temperature rise on my hand.

"Oh okay." I could hear his loud thump of steps as he retreated back into the living.

Sighing, I stepped into the burning hot shower. It felt amazing, the heat rushing over my slender body, scrubbing me clean. I stayed under the waterfall for what seemed like forever, before the hot water started to run out. I quickly turned the water off and toweled dry, reaching over for my clothes. Gasping, I looked over and realized that I hadn't grabbed clothes. Shoot. I sighed, wrapping the towel around me, as I tried to cover as much of me as I could, and made a run for it. I had just reached my door when I felt someone grab my towel and pull it away.

"Ahh, Charles, what the heck?!" I hissed, closing my door behind him.

"Sorry baby, I just couldn't stand to see that beautiful body of yours covered." A smirk played on his face as he ran a hand up my side, causing a river of cold chills to go down my spine.

It was terrible, the control he had over me. A simple touch, and I was like putty. What killed me so much was, he knew it. I could tell by the look on his face he knew it. Sighing, I moved closer, eager to feel his hands on me again. Smiling, he looked into my eyes and leaned down to gently kiss my lips, running a hand down my back. Shivering in anticipation, I returned the kiss, almost as hard, trying to take control for once. I had almost had it, when he pulled away, a playful smile crossing his lips.

"Now now, Esme. We know better, know, don't we?" Placing kisses up and down my neck, he asked in a deep sultry voice.

"Y-yes." I whispered, gulping.

"Good girl." He smiled, petting softly at my thighs.

Biting my lip, I smiled in response. This wasn't the first time we'd made out. So why did I get this feeling? This weird, nervous feeling, that I wouldn't do it right, or I'd do it wrong and he'd think I was an idiot.

"Babe? What's wrong?" He asked, noticing my far away look.

"Nothing." I shook my head, smiling. "Just thinking about my history final tomorrow is all. No biggie."

I ran a hand through his hair playfully.

"Oh." He paused, pursing his lips. "That's right. I have to write up you guys' final tonight. Shit." He whispered, and leaned over to kiss me quickly. "Gotta go. Have to have it done by morning and I haven't even started." He crawled off of me, and readjusted his shirt and pants.

Pouting, I pulled myself up into a sitting position and wrapped a blanket around me. "Alright." I mumbled, not looking up at him.

I felt his fingers find the bottom of my chin and force me to look up at him. "I truly am sorry, babe. I wish I could give you the night of your life. But, I do have responsibilities." He shrugged, frowning.

"It's alright, I understand." Faking a smile, I looked up at him.

"Promise?" he asked, almost as if he were unsure I was telling the truth or not.

"Mhmm." I nodded, as I stood, pulling on a shirt and a pair of boxers I found laying on the ground.

"Walk me to the door?" He asked, tugging on my hand.

"Alright." I smiled, following him to the front door. Huh. I wonder where Lynne is, I thought aimlessly as I looked around the empty dark room.

"Who sent you flowers?" Charles asked, stopping in the middle of the floor.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You don't just get flowers." He rolled his eyes.

"I mean, someone knocked on the door and left them this morning. I didn't even see who dropped them off." I mumbled.

He sighed, turning towards me. "Don't lie to me. Now tell me, who gave you the flowers?" He asked again, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I responded, not looking up at him. He moved his hand down to my arm, and squeezed hard. "Oww." I whined, trying to pull away from his grip, which resulted in him squeezing tighter.

"Tell me who sent them." He hissed, his grip getting tighter.

"For the last time, I don't know." I sighed, looking up at him. "Now, let me go."

"Fine, whatever." he let go, and turned to leave. "Oh, and also. I've got some stuff to do with the kids this weekend. So, I won't be seeing you again until the final. Bye." He called over his shoulder as he shut the door.

"Wow. What a douche." Lynne said, suddenly beside me.

"You scared me." I sighed, grabbing my chest as I tried to steady my heartbeat.

"Sorry. Didn't meant too." She smiled, and reached over to roll up my arm sleeve. "Tut tut tut." She clicked her tongue as we both looked down at the bruises forming. "Why don't you leave him?" She asked again. I shrugged, not looking up. She was right, he treated me bad, but I loved him. "He treats you horrible, hun. I know it's none of my business, but I care about you." She smiled up at me sadly, leaning over and kissing the marks gently.

"Thanks." I smiled, wiping away at a tear that had gotten loose, and yawned. "Alright, it's bed time. Night dear." Hugging her quickly, I turned and went back into my bedroom.

I barely remember laying my head on the pillow before I was in dream land. The faces of Charles' kids floated in front of my eyes, their eyes full of sorrow.

"Please go away." I begged them, on my knees.

"No. you ruined our family. We'll never see our father again. Does that make you happy? That you ruined our lives?" The young girl, Dena I think is her name, looked down at me, growing with rapid speed until she was well over six feet tall.

"Of course not! I didn't want it to happen. It just sort of....did. I swear. I'm not a home wrecker!" I begged, the tears flowing hot.

"Then why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you say no?" Her twin sister, Dallas, asked, a menacing look on her face.

"I couldn't. I – I was weak. I'm sorry. Please, don't hate me for this." I whispered, looking up at them.

A loud scrapping sound pulled me from my dream, causing me to sit up in bed.

"Hello?" I asked, opening the door to the hallway. I paused, listening to the scrapping sound. Tip toeing, I walked silently into the living room, trying to not make a sound. Squinting, I looked around, and noticed a shivering form in the corner. "Lynne?" I asked, stepping over to her. She raised her head slightly, and smiled.

"I'm just fine. Just fell." Her eyes looked glazed over, and there was a trail of mess leading from the kitchen to the living room.

"Are you bleeding?" I gasped, noticing the cut on her hand. "Hang on, let me clean that up for you." Reaching over, I grabbed the first aid kit, and opened it, pulling out an alcohol swab. "Now, this may sting a bit." I forewarned, dabbing at the cuts. She winced, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Did I ever tell you the story my mother used to tell me when I hurt myself as a child?" I asked, trying to get her mind off the cut.

"No." She shook her head.

"Alright, well, she used to tell me about this little girl who wanted to fly." I smiled, still working on her hand. "Pretty little girl, blond hair, blue eyes. Daddy's little princess. She always loved to climb the trees in their backyard, thinking she could touch the sky. She kept reaching a little father, and a little father, every day. Til one day, she finally reached too far. She felt herself start to fall, so she shut her eyes real tight, waiting on the feeling of crashing to the ground, but something caught her, and flew her through the air. Finally, she had the courage to open her eyes and look. When she did, she couldn't help but to laugh. Wanna know why?" I smiled, checking to make sure the wound was clean. She nodded slightly. "It was her father. He had been watching her the whole time." I smiled, placing a bandage over the cut. "There. All better."

"Thanks." She smiled, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry about your flowers though." She frowned slightly, motioning to the pile of dead flowers and shattered glass.

"Don't worry about it. I was going to dry and press them anyways. No harm, no foul. Now, come on. Let's go to bed." I motioned for her to stand up, helping her up.

"Thank you, for everything." She sighed, leaning against me, as she swayed.

"No problem. You know that's why I'm here." I giggled slightly as I guided her into her bed. "Now sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Covering her with her comforter, I tucked in the sides around her, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Night." She called, half asleep.

Smiling, I shut the door and headed back into the kitchen. Mom had always said I was always like a little mother. Sighing, I knelt down and started to pick up the pieces of glass. Though, I never minded. I've wanted someone to take care of since I was eleven. A baby, someone who was mine and would never stop loving me, no matter what.

"Shoot." I mumbled, slicing my finger on a piece.

I quickly stuck it in my mouth, sucking on it lightly to make the bleeding stop. Once it had, I finished picking up the pieces, making sure to press a piece of bread to the carpet to get the little pieces I might've missed. Finally, I hung the flowers upside down on my wall, attached by a thumb tack. I was about to lay back down when something fluttered down the wall from the bouqet.

"What in the world..." Raising an eyebrow, I picked up the piece of notebook paper and opened it quickly.

'I know you don't know me. But I've been watching you from a far since you transferred in, and I just wanted you to know that you are beautiful. I'll be waiting by the oak tree Tuesday at noon if you'd like to meet. Til then....'

I quickly reread it, and tilted my head sideways. There was no way these were for me. I looked over the note, seeing if maybe there was a name on it. Nope. No name. Sighing, I set it down on my dresser and crawled back in bed, willing the dream of Charles' kids not to return..

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note: **What did you think? I figured I'd include Charles being abusive, because that's the main reason she left him in her original story. I really hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Reviews, thoughts, opinions, anything, would be lovely. Thanks.

**-Me**


	3. Work

**Author's Note: **Here it is. Chapter 3.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter._

**Work**

"Working today?" Lynne asked as I walked half asleep into the kitchen.

Nodding, I set to making coffee, not even bothering to respond.

"Thanks for last night." She smiled. "I got a little crazy."

"No problem. You know that's why I'm here." I shrugged, sipping at the too hot coffee.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I love you." She laughed, giving me a quick squeeze. "Well, I have to be getting to school. Bye." She waved, disappearing out the door.

I stood for a few moments, just enjoying the silence and peace I had, before turning and heading back into my bedroom. Shifting through my clothes, I debated what to wear. Hrm.... I picked up a light blue sun dress, holding it up to me in front of the mirror. Nope, I sighed, shaking my head. It hung too short. And probably was too low cut. Alright.... Where's that skirt I wore two weeks ago? Tilting my head, I looked around, trying to find it. With no success in my closet, I quickly turned to my laundry basket, with still no luck. Sighing, I glanced at the clock. Shoot. Guess it's just jeans and a shirt today. I quickly pulled on my nicest pair of jeans, and pulled on a light pink shirt, buttoning it up as I slipped on my shoes. Starting on my way to the door, I stopped in the bathroom, checking out my reflection. There's no time for make up, or anything cool with my hair, I sighed. Though, I didn't have any break outs today, so make up isn't really needed....and my hair always ends up in a ponytail by the end of the day as well. Running a brush through it, I pulled it back, placing a scrunchy over the hair band. Brushing my teeth as fast as I could, while making sure to do a good job, I turned off the light and headed for the door, grabbing my purse and pulling my keys out as I shut and locked the door behind me.

The drive to work was short, only a few minutes. But long enough for me to think about last night. It had been almost a month since he laid his hands on me. I had thought he had changed, he promised me. He said he was sorry, and he brought me the cover up I needed. I lied to my coworkers, but I think they knew. But that was supposed to be the last time. And it wasn't like he was constantly hitting me, or anything. It was just occasionally. And, I understand why he does it. He has anger issues. I love him, and that's all that matters. He'll change. I pulled up to work, and quickly got out, locking the doors and headed inside.

"Misses Esme!! Misses Esme!!" Alice, a tiny young girl with short black hair from my class, screamed, running up to me.

"Hi baby doll." I laughed, grabbing her up in a hug. "How are you today?" I asked her, walking into my designated room with her on my hip.

"Gud. Guess what!" she squealed.

"What?"

"Edward turned 5 today!!" She giggled.

"Oh really?" I asked, acting shocked.

"Yep!" She nodded, acting very serious for a four year old as we walked into the classroom.

"Thanks for watching them." I smiled at Jessica, one of the helpers here.

"No problem. They're good kids." She smiled, and left without another word.

"MISS ESME!!!!" Emmett, a young boy who was quite large to be a five year old, screamed, running over to attach himself to my leg.

"Hello, Emmett. How are you today?" I asked, sitting Alice down.

"GREAT! How're you today?!" He asked, looking up at me from his perch on my legs.

"I'm good. Now, please get off so I can start the day." I smiled, patting his head. He nodded, detaching himself. "Thank you."

I looked around, noticing that only the Brandon children had arrived. Sighing, I took in the three small children. There was three of them: Alice, Edward, and Emmett; all orphaned at a young age, taken in by a older couple who could barely take care of them. They were sweet, though. And they did what they could for the kids, which is all you can ask for adoptive parents.

"Miss Esme, guess what Miss Victoria bought Edward for his birthday?!" Alice smiled, noticing that I was looking at them.

"I don't know, what?" I asked, sitting beside her at the tiny tea set she was playing with, making sure to keep the boys in my sight. Edward was off in a corner, doodling on some scrap paper, and Emmett was playing trucks, a bit more violently then I would've liked him too.

"She got him a new set of pencils!" She giggled, her eyes wide.

"That's awesome. Is it true, Edward?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked up, and nodded. "That's cool. Whatcha drawing?" I asked, walking over and squatted next to him.

"It's me and Emmett and Alice. At our old house." He proclaimed, holding it up with a smile that could light up any room on his face.

"Awesome drawing." I smiled, and stood back up, walking up to the small desk that was mine. "Did you guys eat breakfast this morning?"

"Yes." Emmett and Edward answered, not looking up at me.

"No we didn't." Alice shook her head.

"Shut up, Alice!" Emmett said, pushing her.

"Oww!" She screamed, the tears flowing.

"Hey now. No hitting." I said, looking sternly at Emmett, as I picked up Alice. "Would you guys like something to eat?"

"We're fine." Emmett said, obviously lying.

"Nonsense." I shook my head, grabbing my purse. "Hey, Jessica?" I called, as we stepped out into the hallway.

"Yes m'am?" She asked, appearing out the next door.

"Would you just sit in my class, in case someone shows up? I doubt they will, but just in case?" I asked. "Sorry to ask you for so much today. But those kids are pretty much content. They haven't had breakfast yet, so I'm going to run and grab something quick. I promise I'll be right back." I frowned.

"Don't worry. I need to finish up some homework anyways." She nodded, and went back into the room and reappeared with her book bag.

"Thanks again." I smiled, heading out to my car.

Jumping in, I headed towards the local store. I glanced down at the clock. I had twenty minutes before everyone started showing up, have to make this quick. I got out once I got there, racing inside. What should I get them? Something healthy, obviously... but what did they have here that was good for you? Oh bananas! I grabbed two of them, three muffins and a bottle of apple juice. I sniffed, smiling. Do I have time for coffee? I checked my watch. Yes, I did. I grabbed a cup and filled it half full of French Vanilla cappuccino and the other have with frozen French Vanilla cappuccino. Trying to juggle all of it, I walked to the front, sitting it on the counter.

"Is that all?" The cashier asked, ringing me up.

"Yes, thank you."

"Welcome. That'll be eight fifty." I handed her a ten. "Alright, your change is one seventy." She handed me the change, and bagged the food for me.

"Thanks. Have a nice day." I waved as I walked back out to my car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made it back with time to spare, luckily. Finishing my coffee, I tossed the cup away as I headed inside again.

"Welcome back." Jessica smiled.

"Sorry, rushed as fast as I could." I smiled sadly. "Thanks for everything. Here." I handed her a five. "For everything."

"I can't accept that." She shook her head.

"Just take it. I can't let you go without giving you something." I placed it in her hand and she nodded, leaving quickly.

I turned, to see the kids all sitting at the table, doodling.

"Alright, who's hungry?" Smiling, I sat at my seat opposite them. They all looked up from their drawings, and smiled. "I got some bananas. And some muffins. And some apple juice. How does that sound?" I pulled each one out of the bag as I said it.

"Yumm." Alice smiled as I handed her a muffin. Cutting the bananas up, I handed out the muffins, then split the juice up into each of their cups.

"Thank you." Emmett and Edward responded in chorus. I had just given them out when I heard a sound and Alice started crying.

"Th-thank you." Alice whimpered.

"No problem, dears. You eat up." I smiled, standing up.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **I really didn't wanna end it here, but it's late. So I must. Today was my first day of official summer time. Woohoo! Lol. What did you think of Alice, Emmett and Edward? The other Cullen kids will show up, eventually. Promise. Review, please. Thanks.

**-Me**


	4. Summer Days

**Author's Note: **I know the last chapter sucked. I apologize. I was half asleep. This one's a bit better. I felt the desire to write again. I think I'm going to update Atom of Eve next. I think. I don't know. Don't hold me to it. Today's my first official 'no summer school' day of summer. And it's supposed to be 90 degrees all this weekend. So I dunno if I'll update any time soon. Sorry guys. Summer's a big thing for me. I'm only in my first real week of summer, and I'm already tanner then normal. Woohoo for skin cancer!

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight._

**Summer Days**

"Miss Platt." Mr. Black, my boss, said, stepping into my classroom as I was passing out snacks.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, not stopping as I continued to give out the animal crackers.

"We have a new student joining us today." He smiled, moving aside, revealing a feeble little girl, who looked about three.

"Oh. Children, please, stay in your seats and eat your snack." I smiled, turning around to the young girl. "What's your name?" I asked, squatting to be face to face with her.

"Is-Isabella." She mumbled, not looking up from her feet.

"What a pretty name. How old are you?"

"This many." She giggled, holding up three fingers.

"Wooow. Such a big girl. Would you like some crackers?" I asked, motioning towards one of the two tables in the middle of the room. She nodded, letting me lead her to the empty seat and give her a few crackers. "You must be her father." I smiled, shaking the hand of the younger man standing beside Mr. Black.

"Yes, ma'm." He nodded, shaking mine back.

"Is there anything I need to know about her? Allergies, or anything like that?" I asked, still listening to the class over my shoulder.

"Not really. She's still a bit wobbly walking. But other then that, she's a normal little girl." He shrugged. "Just...keep an eye on her, okay? I don't feel right leaving her, but I just got a new job that starts today, and I need it." He said, wringing his hands.

"Don't worry. Miss Platt is one of our best babysitters. She's certified in everything that could possibly be need; First Aid, CPR, Child care, and special needs. She'll occasionally have to be gone for an hour or two, due to college classes, but she's pretty much done for this year." Mr. Black assured him, patting him on his shoulder.

"Yes, I treat these kids as if they were my own. I've always loved kids, especially at this age." I smiled, and turned towards Mr. Black. "Have you given him the run down on what goes on, as far as discipline and schedule?"

"No, would you mind? There's something I need to take care of this morning, if you'll excuse me." He nodded, disappearing out the door.

"Alright, well, I'll make this quick, because I know you have to be going soon. We use the time out discipline method. It works well, and if your child does need to be put in time out, I will make sure to write a note that day, explaining what went on, that way you know what's going on with your child. I find it's easier, and I don't have parents up here every time they hear their child has gotten into trouble. As far as the schedule goes, we open at eight, but I am usually here by seven thirty, or earlier, so, if you need to start bringing her earlier, just tell me the day before, that way I can make sure to get here. Even if I'm not, someone will be. Between eight and ten, the kids have free time. Some like to read, others play with toys. It's usually just a free time. At ten, they're given a snack. Something small, like animal crackers. Between ten thirty and twelve, we set down together to read a book or a puppet show. At twelve, it's lunch time. Kids bring their lunch, but if you can't get that, we can work something out. We usually make sure to keep extra around, in case we have a new student, like yours. After that, we usually go outside, as long as it's warm and the weather permits. If not, we do crafts, like finger paints, or cards for holidays coming up. And at two, it's nap time. We have personal mats and blankets, but if your child has something she prefers to sleep with, she's welcome to bring it." I smiled, and looked around. "That's about it. I assume you got all the paperwork done with Jessica?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"Alright, well. I think that's about it. If you have any questions, feel free to call or ask me when you come to pick her up." I smiled, shaking his hand again.

"Thanks again." He smiled, and turned to leave.

"DADDY!" Isabella called, running up and hugging his legs. "Don't weave me." She pouted.

"Daddy's got to go to work, baby doll. He'll be back soon, promise." He hugged her quickly, and left. She fell to the ground, crying harder.

I was about to take her hand and lead her back to the table when Edward walked over, and whispered something in her ear. She smiled, and stood, letting him lead her back to the table. He smirked and leaned over, whispering into her ear again. She laughed and blushed hard. Shaking my head, I walked back over to their table, sitting across from them.

"So, what do we want to do today, children?" I asked, looking around.

"READING!"

"PUPPET SHOW!"

"LET'S GO OUTSIDE!"

The voices of the kids called out. Laughing, I raised my hands to lower their voices.

"You guys know, raise your hands."

Almost all of their hands shot up, excluding a few. I looked through the usual suspects, knowing what they'd suggest without even calling on them. I was about to call on someone, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought, please." I smiled, walking over to the door. "Yes?" opening the door, I smiled. "Why hello. I was wondering if you guys were going to come today or not."

"Sorry. We're running a bit late, the twins had a doctor's appointment this morning." Mrs. Hale smiled, sighing. "But we made it."

"Yep. You just missed snack time. Did they eat?" I asked, moving away from the door, allowing little Rose and Jasper to run into the classroom, picking seats by Alice and Emmett.

"They had some fruit, but they should be fine until lunch. But I must be off to work. You know my number if you need me." She called, rushing out the door.

Sighing, I turned around, back towards the kids. They were all disbursed, in little groups. It seemed Bella, the new girl, had become quick friends with the Brandons and the Hales. Sitting at my desk, I pulled out my note book, looking over my review for my final that was tomorrow. I looked up a few minutes later, hearing a squeal. Jasper was rubbing his face with his hand, making a disgusted face. I couldn't help but laugh. Him and Alice had been a little preschool crush since they first laid eyes on each other at the beginning of last year. They were adorable.

"Okay. I think it's time for lunch. Did you all remember to bring your lunch?" I asked, putting my book away.

"Yes, Miss Esme." they all rang.

"Um...Miss Esme.." Alice frowned, walking up to me.

"Yes, dear?"

"Bella and Jasper and and Rose left their lunches at home." She whispered.

"Oh, well that's no good. Thank you for telling me dear. Go back and sit down. Emmett?" I asked, motioning for him to come to me. "Will you watch the class for me, while I go get lunch? I'll just be next door." He nodded furiously. "Alright. I'll be right back." I went next door, grabbing three of the premade lunches we keep stored in the fridge for times like these and three apple juices. I juggled it all, including my lunch, and walked back into the class room.

"Here you go." I passed them out to the kids, hearing a parade of thank you's as I walked back to my desk. I started taking out my lunch, just watching the kids as I picked up my sandwich, taking a bite.

"Wanna trade my pudding cup for your cookie?" Bella asked, frowning at the small cup.

"Sure." Edward agreed, giving his cookie to her and took her cup and spoon.

I couldn't help but giggle. Little kids were so cute.

**End Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **Just to explain something here, cause I found out that this could be kind of confusing: She's working at this day care center for preschoolers /young children. It's basically for the summer time. It's not really a 'learning center', because she doesn't need a two year degree to work with the kids. As for when it's happening, the local elementary schools get out two weeks before her college does. So hence, the kids are there all day, while she may have to leave early. Just thought it would be nice to explain whats going on. Review, please. I really want feed back on this. Thanks.

**-Me**

_(Also – of course I was kidding about the skin cancer thing. It's not something to joke about, and it's a very serious disease. I was just simply saying what everyone says when I tell them I tan outside in the pool. Please, don't be offended. It's not meant to be offensive.) _


End file.
